


Transmutation

by Ebonyskys



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fem/Ed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebonyskys/pseuds/Ebonyskys
Summary: Ed woke to find himself drugged and to be the experiment of Shou Tucker. Shou wants to create the Perfect female and has decided that Edward Elric will make that happen. How will Roy and Al deal with this and more importantly how will Ed. WARNING RATED M. ED X ROY (FemEd)





	1. Transmutation

DISCLAIMER:  
I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist...  
Which like with Inuyasha is a sad thing indeed. 

 

Chapter 1: Transmutation

I heard footsteps on the cobblestone in the alley behind me, though when I turned to look there was no one there. Mustang had sent me on an assignment to find out who was mutilating bodies we have been fining in trash heaps for weeks. Each one more grotesque than the last, some had missing limbs but no scars, or looked to have been severely deformed. There was never any blood at any of the scenes or any visible cause of death for there were no wounds or bruises either.  
The sound of feet echoed again, closer this time, and when I went to turn around I felt a sharp pinch on my neck and an odd smelling rag placed against my nose and mouth. Everything went blurry before there was nothing to see.  
I woke up feeling like I had been drinking far more than I should have. The bright lights above me did nothing for the pounding inside my skull, so I tried to cover my eyes with my hand to find I couldn't move it. I couldn't move anything, I didn't feel anything holding me in place, come to think of it I couldn't feel much of anything besides the monster headache.  
I could hear the sound of someone shuffling about in the space around me. I couldn't move my head to look around or see much of anything besides the lights until a face appeared, blocking the brightness.  
My blood ran cold.  
Shou Tucker. He was supposed to be dead twice now. My mind raced as it pieced together the deformed bodies and missing parts. He was trying to make more chimera. He had to be, it was the only thing that made sense. It looked like he succeeded in transmuting himself since he was no longer attached to whatever the hairy brown thing was.  
"Ah you've awoken I see." He whispered as something wrapped around my left wrist followed by my left ankle as he moved out of my sight. "Can't have you trying to get away now." I heard as I felt something on my right ankle as well. "The serum will be wearing off soon now that you are awake." I began to feel a tingle in my toes as though they were just fell asleep and blood was rushing to them. He appeared on my right side and I tried to move my head to see what he was doing better only to have my head flop to the side. I watched as he secured my right arm to a smooth metal surface. My arm was outstretched and I could only assume that my other one was as well since I couldn't feel it yet.  
My eyes grew wide as I noticed that my shirt was missing.  
"I had a hard time getting to you." He shuffled into the darkness surrounding the surface I was on. "I had to wait so long. And I had to figure out how to make it so you couldn't fight back, but that was before I realized you no longer had your automail." He shuffled back into view wearing what looked to be a smock of some sort that had many bulging pockets. "Or your alchemy." I didn't know how he knew that but only three people knew that I couldn't do alchemy anymore. And none of them would ever tell a soul.  
Feeling began to creep it's way up my legs only to confirm that I didn't have pants on either. But I could now wiggle my toes, it seemed that when feeling returned so did my ability to move.  
I was completely naked.  
Strapped to only what I could assume was a metal platform.  
With a madman.  
Something beyond the edge of my fingers caought my attention. There was a solid line etched into the metal that extended beyond my sight, down towards my legs.  
Shou grinned as he watched my eyes follow the etching. "That took ages to complete and get perfect. I had so many mistakes before I got it right. When I did though I made sure to make it a permanent fixture." He ran his fingers along the surface of the metal just on the other side of the marking. "It's the most beautiful circle I've ever created." His eyes grew wide and even more crazy as he looked at his work.  
I was laying naked in the middle of a god-damn transmutation circle. My blood ran cold as feeling returned to the rest of my body and I tried to get free from the bindings only to fail.  
"What do you want?" I growled at him when he stood near my head again.  
"Why the perfect human female specimen." He looked confused as though I should have known this already. "I wish to create the perfect woman."  
"That doesn't make any sense! I'm a male damnit!" I shouted at him.  
"I am well aware of what you are Edward Elric, which makes you the perfect choice for this. Your height, weight, small frame, and complexion make you perfect. I just need to alter a few things." He began setting things inside the circle with me which I assumed were coming out of his pockets. They looked like the ingredients for creating a human but in lesser quantities. "This will take a few different sessions as I like to call them, perhaps four or more. No one has survived any more than two, though my last subject held so much promise. He showed me where I was going wrong. He survived the third for a few moments before perishing." He moved to my other side and began placing more items on the metal surface. He then began drawing or writing on the other side of the circle in what looked to be blood.  
"They're going to find me Tucker!" I continued to try and break the straps attached to the table.  
He paused in his motions before ginning evilly at me. "I'm counting on it Edward Elric." He returned to his work. "Though that won't be for some time though." He began making his way down towards my feet and I lifted my head to keep him in my sights as best I could. "I wouldn't waste my energy were I you. Those leather bindings are alchemized with steel fibers. You cannot break them." I left my head settle back onto the metal beneath me as I tried to calm myself down.  
Panic was a hard thing to fight when you are strapped down naked with a madman getting ready to use alchemy on you. I closed my eyes as my body began to shake, I tried to tell myself it was from the cold but I was lying. I was scared. For the first time in five years since I fought so hard to get Al's body back, I was terrified.  
I hadn't told anyone where I was that night, or what I was doing. I didn't know how long it would take anyone to notice I was gone since I usually kept to myself now that Al and Winry got married and started having kids. I avoided Mustang until I had no choice but to see him. I didn't go anywhere with anyone or tell anyone anything. I could only hope that since it had been a couple of weeks since Mustang assigned me the case that he would be asking for progress soon.  
My shaking only grew worse as the time slowly crept forward. I looked up at the lights above me as I tried to think of a way out of this.  
"Finally." Shou's voice drifted from above my head. I continued to look at the lights as he continued. "I can't tell you this isn't going to hurt cause then I'd be lying. I hope you're ready." I could hear the smile in his voice and his eagerness to get on with his project. Me.  
Bright yellow light filled my vision as he activated the transmutation circle I was in. At first I thought maybe he had failed, until pain began ripping through every muscle and bone in my body.  
I screamed as tears streamed from my eyes onto the platform under me and the pain seemed to last forever. My body arched off the platform before collapsing back onto it a few moments later.  
I didn't notice as the light faded and the straps around my limbs disappeared along with it. Not that it mattered since I wouldn't have been able to move anyway. I lay panting there as limp as a wet rag. My insides felt as though they were on fire and my bones as if they were broken many times over. I could still feel tears flowing from my eyes as more light flashed bringing more pain and screams til my voice stopped working. Not long after the second flash I passed out and felt no more.  
I wasn't aware of how much time had passed before I woke up agian on the metal platform, but this time there were metal bars around me inside the circle so as not to disturb the circle etched into the metal. And so Shou could activate it without a problem. The bars reached up past the lights hanging from the ceiling and were only a few inches apart. Not something I could get out of without alchemy. I sat up slowly noticing most of the pain was gone. I looked myself over but nothing looked to be missing or out of place. When I looked again though I paused and stared. My body looked different. It wasn't a huge difference as I was slight to begin with, but now I was slender and had slightly curvier hips. I reached up to feel my face to find that it wasn't what I was used to feeling, the edges were softer and not mine. That bastard changed my bone structure.  
I couldn't understand why this was happening. I would rather he killed me than do this. I began to cry silently as I sat there with my arms wrapped around my knees.  
Shou arrived carrying a tray of food that he Pushed through a small opening in the bottom the the cage he made. I hadn't noticed it while I sat there looking over myself and the bars, not that the opening would help me any for it was only a few inches of space. Enough to slide the tray through, nothing more. He shoved the tray in my direction with what looked like a broom handle/  
"I was beginning to wonder when you would wake up. It's been five days." He whispered as he walked around the platform taking in his work. "I was starting to think I had done something wrong." I didn't answer him as he continued to slowly walk around the cage. "You better eat up, who knows when you'll get another meal."  
'Five days? And no one has come for me yet?' I thought as I watched him. I grabbed the bread off the tray and bit into it realizing I was starving. Next I grabbed the fruit and the small cup of water. 'Why hasn't Roy or Al come yet?'  
He stopped and placed his hands on the platform. "Your body seems to have adjusted well to the changes, no bleeding or deformities. You don't have any bruising from internal bleeding, and from the look in your eyes I would say your brain is functioning just fine." His grin popped back into place as he rubbed his hands together. "I bet you're wondering what I did, well I'll tell you. I changed the shape of your bones and you now have female genitalia and organs. Don't worry though they're fully functional, even as no outward appearance is there as of yet. That's what today's session is for." He seemed to be bursting with giddiness as he began to take things out of his smock again.  
'Female organs?'  
"Why am I in a cage?" I asked angry, "Why are you doing this?" I yelled and stood up.  
"I have already told you why." he chastised. "And you only needed to be held still so that the uterus could be transmuted properly which only took a second. And the cage is so you don't leave obviously."  
'I have a uterus? And he plans to.. to..' My thought process halted there as it began to sink in. I wan't fully a male anymore. Yeah at the moment on the outside if you didn't look too closely I was male. But inside?  
My knees gave out and cracked against the metal under me, I sat on my heels and looked up at the lights above. My arms hung limply at my sides.  
I wanted to die. No one was coming for me.  
Yellow light flooded my vision and my skin seemed to be on fire. No sound escaped my throat as I couldn't make a sound. When the light faded away I found I was laying on my side staring through the bars at nothing. I couldn't move as the area between my legs was filled with stabbing pain and my chest felt as though my ribs were broken and it was difficult to breathe.  
As I lay there struggling for air my sight went black again.  
This time I did not wake on my own, something was poking me. I turned to find Shou poking me with the broom handle that he had used to push the food at me before.  
"Hey what do you know you're alive. And dare I say the most beautiful female I have ever laid eyes on." The way he kept staring at me made my skin crawl since I still had no clothes on. I looked down and began to cry again. I had breasts. And my dick was gone. Replaced by, I couldn't even look at it. I covered myself with my hands ashamed I had let myself get into this mess.  
"You've been out for three days and I was getting impatient." He began to circle the cage again like before though this time he reached through the bars to touch me. I jumped and tried to get out of his reach not that I could move far. He chuckled before withdrawing his hand.  
"You're absolutely stunning, you have curves and a slender form. Though today's session will be about changing your vocal cords. That's how the last one died, he died from suffocation. I'm not totally sure why but I did something wrong." He shrugged as though it wasn't his concern.  
'Suffocation?'  
"The best part of today will be making you scream, and hearing your new voice for the first time."  
I didn't want to know what he was going to do. I just hoped I lost consciousness before he got what he wanted.  
Shou began drawing on the metal platform before I could think about what he was doing yellow light flashed and I flinched expecting the worst. I had raised my arms up to cover my face which was a mistake cause I should have been paying attention to Shou instead. He had taken down some of the bars, enough for him to climb through and grabbed a hold of me. I was shocked out of my fear induced state and began to struggle as he started to drag me out of the cage and off the platform. I began to panic as I realized that when he took away my male body my strength went with it. I fought against being taken where ever he was going as hard as I could but he held on tightly as I dragged my feet.  
"Let me GO!" I yelled as I dug at his hand with mine trying to pry his fingers off with no luck.  
I couldn't see anything due to being in the cage with bright lights and my eyes didn't have time to adjust to the darkness surrounding the room. He didn't seem to have a problem navigating in the dark as the sound of a door handle pierced the darkness. Inside the room was lit with a few lanterns, the walls were lined with shelves upon shelves of books and jars with random shit in them. In the middle of the room was another cage though this one was larger and made out of wood rather than metal.  
Shou dragged me over to it and roughly shoved me inside and locked it shut with what looked to be a wooden lock.  
I wrapped my arms around myself as I stood in the center of the cage. There was nothing left for me to do. I was trapped and at his mercy, which he had none.  
Shou walked over to one of the many shelves lining the walls of the room before returning with a blood red ribbon. He tossed the ribbon through the bars. "Put that around your throat." I glared at him without moving. "You can either do it or I will."  
I slowly moved towards the ribbon on the floor and picked it up. Thats when I noticed there were faint markings on it. Resigned I tied the ribbon around my neck.  
"Stand in the center of the cage again." I did as he told me to and watched as he knelt on the ground placing his hands on the floor. Yellow flashed and a circle appeared all around me and I was the center of it, or more precisely the ribbon was.  
"Now this circle is different from the others." I just glared as he went on. "It is meant to inflict pain before it completes it's purpose. When I feel that you've achieved the perfect pitch I will remove my hands from the circle and it will be complete." He smiled ruefully. "It also doesn't let you pass out before being done either."  
With those as his last words he activated the circle and I was held in place by invisible hands as electricity shocked through me in waves. I tried to fight against the pain the best I could before I couldn't anymore. The sound that escaped my throat didn't sound human let alone like me. I could feel pressure increasing on my neck as the sound grew higher in pitch the longer it went on. It felt like it went on forever before it suddenly stopped and the invisible hands let go and so did I.


	2. Finding Edward

DISCLAIMER:  
I do not own Fulmetal Alchemist.... like at all...  
Last time:  
With those as his last words he activated the circle and I was held in place by invisible hands as electricity shocked through me in waves. I tried to fight against the pain the best I could before I couldn't anymore. The sound that escaped my throat didn't sound human let alone like me. I could feel pressure increasing on my neck as the sound grew higher in pitch the longer it went on. It felt like it went on forever before it suddenly stopped and the invisible hands let go and so did I.  
Chapter 2: Finding Edward  
It's been three weeks since I gave him the case file and honestly I expected him to have brought it back by now. A series of deformed bodies should have had him running around like a chicken with it's head cut off til he found who ever was behind it. He usually got his cases done in two weeks at most, but three weeks was out of character.  
So now I was sitting at my desk with the phone to my ear waiting for the other end to pick up. Two rings sounded in my ear before a woman answered on the other end.  
"Hello, Elric and Rockbell residence."  
"Hey it's me Mustang is Alphonse available?" I could hear the sound of the children squealing in the background.  
"Yeah just a moment Roy." the clicking of the phone being set on a flat surface sounded and Winry shouting to Alphonse that the phone was for him followed not long after.  
Footsteps echoed through the phone before a male answered. "Hey, what's going on?"  
"Have you heard from your brother?" I asked drumming my fingers on the top of my desk.  
"Umm... The last time I heard from Ed was, I don't know, last month?" It sounded more like a question than a fact. "He hasn't stopped by in a while but he did call, something about people's pets coming up missing or something." That was the last assignment Ed had before this last one.  
"Ok thank you Alphonse."  
"Is there something wrong?" More sounds of children giggling and running through the house came through the other side of the phone.  
"I haven't heard from your brother in over three weeks and I was expecting him to have completed this assignment already." I sighed, now I was going to have to go to his house.  
The sound of a baby crying could be heard on the other end.  
"That's not like him, when you find him let me know though, I have to go, Myu is crying." and with that the clicking of the phone hanging up sounded in my ear and I hung up my own.  
I sighed and slumped forward on my desk, I had wanted this case wrapped up which is why I gave it to Edward, now I was going to have to fill out paperwork as to why it was taking so long. All the more reason to find the shrimp and make him tell me why it was taking so long. So I got up and left and asked Hawkeye to come with me, as backup, you know for when I found him.  
It didn't take us long to get to Edward's house since he chose to live in central now in one of the military housings. It surprised me that he would chose to live here when anyone who did was required to give a spare key to their commanding officer. The look on his face when he handed the key to me the day he moved in was that of someone sucking on a lemon. I had to fight back a laugh.  
Riza walked up to the door ahead of me and knocked. I stayed at the bottom of the steps before the door as she knocked again. It was completely silent on the other side of the door so she tried calling his name with no response.  
"Try opening the door." I suggested, so she reached for the knob and turned it. Maybe I would get lucky and he left the case file on his coffee table or something.  
Nothing.  
I sighed as I dug in my coat pocket for the key and handed it over to her and waited for the door to open. I followed her inside and looked around. I had never been inside the other man's house before and it wasn't really that surprising how bare everything was given of what I knew about him. It may have been five years since he had gotten their bodies back but old habits are hard to break.  
His living room consisted of a couch, an arm chair, a small area rug, and a coffee table. An empty coffee table. I went into the kitchen, the dining room, and his bedroom. No case file in any of them. Hardly any personal items either. There were a few pictures of Alphonse and Winry with the kids in the hall and a room full of books but that seemed to be about it. No knick knacks, no paintings, no furniture, which made every step echo softly, just the necessities.  
"Sir, I think you should come here."Riza called from the living room.  
I found her holding what appeared to be the newspaper along with a pile of them sitting on the coffee table that wasn't there before.  
"What?"  
She handed me the one she was holding and pointed to the date on the top of the page. It was over a week ago. I looked at the ones on the table to see that there were seven unopened ones sitting there.  
"I don't think Edward is here Sir, I found these behind the door untouched. And I would guess he hasn't been here in a few days. I checked his fridge and there wasn't much in there besides a few things that are now expired and left overs." She took the newspaper out of my hands and set it down and placed the case file in my hands instead. "I found this in his kitchen cupboards."  
I opened the file to see what he had been thinking or maybe to a hint where he was going. He had jotted a bunch of notes in the margins, something about human transmutation, the need for a warehouse with enough space to hide people and far enough away from people so as not to be heard. Most of the abandoned warehouses and laboratories were torn down after the abandoned Laboratory Five incident. There were maybe twenty left and that would take a few days to for the military to get permission to search them. But Edward being Edward wouldn't have waited for permission to check it out he would have just gone.  
He also had a map placed inside the file with circles marking the existing abandoned buildings and 'x's over the ones he had already searched. Four were left without 'x's on them which meant he was at this for a while before he stopped, but it didn't say which one he was going after next.  
I would need permission though if I were going to take a few people with me since if I were to go by myself it could take weeks and by then whoever it was would be gone. Best to do it all at once.  
"Sir, I think Edward found what he was looking for, but also that something went wrong. He no longer has his automail, or his alchemy to aid him." Riza sounded worried as she spoke, it would explain the lack of Edward and the growing feeling of dread in my stomach.  
We decided to leave things the way they were and headed back to Headquarters.  
When we got back I called everyone in and explained what we thought had happened, that Edward went looking for the person responsible for the deformed and mutilated bodies being left around central. We think he got close and that who ever the person is didn't like a State Alchemist snooping around and either has Edward, he's severely injured, or Edwards was dead. I left out that I really hoped he wasn't dead and how much of a pain in the ass this was going to be. I told them how Edward had narrowed it down to a few empty warehouses just outside of central and that was where we were going to be headed.  
Armstrong, Havoc, Sciezska, Fullman, Breda, Ross, and Hawkeye all saluted before leaving to get their gear ready to go. We would split up into sets of two before we entered the buildings so no one went in alone. Everyone would be carrying small radios so they could alert the others if anything was found.  
It took us about an hour to get to the sites of the buildings, this far out it was no wonder why no one heard any noise or reported anything strange. There wasn't anyone out here. Armstrong and Havoc split off to the left, Breda and Ross went to the right, Sciezska and Fullman went into the on in front of us, and Riza and I took the one in the back. Each building was spaced about half a mile apart so some walking was in for some of us. So even if any of these buildings were occupied they still wouldn't have heard anything.  
I could see the building we were headed for even in the dim light of the evening as the sun began to set. No lights came on to show the way as it got darker with each passing minute so Riza and I picked up our pace and made it to the door in a few minutes. There was a padlock on the door which was held closed with some chains. I pulled my gloves on and snapped my fingers sending flames hot enough to melt the steel. Guns were too loud incase someone was inside.  
I pulled the door open and winced as it creaked loudly once before going silent.  
I expected it to be dark inside but what I saw made my blood turn to ice. In the center of the room was a raised platform that looked to be made out of solid steel with lights hanging directly above it, and littered on the ground around it were multiple bodies. All in various stages of decay, though the ones that looked the newest were closest to the platform. All of them were deformed and mutilated in different ways, none though seemed to have bled from their wounds since there was none one the bodies or the floor. How we didn't smell this before we came in was a mystery, I was still trying to figure out why we couldn't smell it now.  
As we got closer to the platform I noticed there were steel bars erupting from the surface to the ceiling. Then I saw the transmutation cirlce etched into the cold steel around the bars. I felt myself become sick as I realized that the area inside the bars was big enough for a person to be held inside. The light above the platform just made the sight even worse with its brightness in the now dark room.  
A shuffling noise came from my right, and as I turned my head to look a yellow glow flashed for a few seconds under what must have been a door before going out. A scream ripped through the darkness before cutting off and going silent again. My legs began moving of their own accord towards the door where I saw the light, I could dimly hear Riza's footsteps running to keep up behind me.  
The door flew open before me and I came to a crashing halt at what I saw. It looked like a personal library turned into a prison with the large cage in the center. There was another circle drawn outside this one and in the center was a small blonde female, unconscious, and clutching something at her neck. And she was completely naked, and from what I could see very pretty.  
And standing right outside the cage was Shou Tucker.  
He was supposed to be dead.  
He saw me and grinned widely. "Ah Mr. Mustang, do you like what you see?" He asked while turning his head to stare at the female in the cage. "She actually survived. The only one too." He seemed to be saying to himself. "I just knew she would. She is perfect."  
I cautiously approached the cage where the girl lay inside. She was breathing even if it was ragged. Something about her seemed familiar even though I was sure I had never seen her before.  
"Where is the Fullmetal Alchemist, Tucker?" I asked  
He looked at me confused, "Fullmetal Alchemist? The one who no longer has automail or alchemy?" his head cocked to the side. "So why do you still call him such?" He turned back to the girl as though mesmerized. "He was here but now he is not. Now she is here and he is not."  
I looked at the girl again, something tugging at the back of my brain but I didn't know what. "Where is he?"  
If it were possible Tucker's grin grew wider and more insane. "She is he and he is she."  
My eyes grew wide as my eyes darted back to the girl and took in her size and the exact shade of her hair. The scars on her shoulder spoke of having automail at one time and the one on her side was where Ed got injured in Laboratory 5 and had to have stitches. I head Riza gasp behind me as she realized it also.  
The girl on the floor was Edward.  
Riza aimed her gun at Shou so he didn't dare try to move.  
"H-how...W-why?" she asked as I walked towards the cage and scanned it for a door, finding it on the opposite side. As I made my way over there I vaguely heard his explanation for why he wanted the perfect female and that he decided that Edward was his way of getting her. He told her how he waited until he was sure that Edward didn't have his automail or his alchemy to fight back with. How he practiced on so many people before him until he got it right.  
I snapped my fingers and burned the cage open like I did with the lock outside and walked into the space where Edward lay. I knelt down beside Edward and moved one of the hands clutching something at Edward's neck to find a black ribbon around it.  
"Change him back!" I heard Riza yell at Tucker. "You can't just leave him like this!"  
I grabbed a knife I kept in my pocket and cut the ribbon away and took my coat off to cover Edward. I wasn't sure I was comfortable looking at the naked form before me knowing that it was Edward inside. Hell, I knew Edward wouldn't like it at all. And I wasn't sure how to refer to Edward at the moment, was Edward still a him or a her?  
"Change him back?" Tucker asked like he didn't understand what she was asking. "I can't do that. She is perfect. There is no other." He began to ramble on and on how he made Edward into the girl before me. Chances were the only one who could change Edward back was the vile Sewing Life Alchemist. And he seemed to have taken a one way train ride to Psycho-ville.  
"Riza we need to get Edward to the hospital." I said as I picked him/her up into my arms and began to make my way to the door of the cage. The body seemed malnourished and light as a feather.  
"I cannot let you take her." Tucker said sounding angry. He reached for a gun we didn't notice before on one of the many shelves lining the room.  
Riza didn't hesitate.  
Even though Tucker was Edward's only chance, no matter how slim that chance was, at getting back to normal, she shot him in the forehead.  
We told everyone that we had found Edward and to meet us at the hospital.  
How was I going to explain this to Alphonse?  
He was going to blame himself for not keeping a better eye on Edward, hell I blamed myself for not going to talk to Edward sooner. I shouldn't have given him the assignment for that matter. I felt terrible as we rode through Central, Riza not letting off the gas for anything.  
Edward didn't wake up even once on the way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> please REVIEW!!


	3. More?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> SO I know from my own personal reading experiences that when a person's name is said too many times it gets extemely annoying, but for the sake of this story I feel that it needs to be done at least in the begining. Mainly because since Edward was originally a MALE and now is well... not.  
> So at first Roy, at least to himself, will refer to Edward mostly by name because right now he's not sure what to call him. He will also say either he and correct it to she and vice versa. Later he will ask Edward what he prefers.

**DISCLAIMER:**  
I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.  
**(Though I wish I could/did.)**

****  
_Last time:_   
_He was going to blame himself for not keeping a better eye on Edward, hell I blamed myself for not going to talk to Edward sooner. I shouldn't have given him the assignment for that matter. I felt terrible as we rode through Central, Riza not letting off the gas for anything._   
_Edward didn't wake up even once on the way there._ ****  


 

**Chapter 3: More?**  
We placed Edward in the hospital under a false name since he was so famous we really didn't need unwanted questions or tests. I mean how do you really explain how someone everyone knows is a male is now, well ... not. We also didn't put down an age since Edward always looked younger than he was anyway, the new body didn't help that any.  
It's been almost twenty-four hours since we brought Edward here and he, -er she, still hasn't woken up yet. They said that it was most likely due to shock and her mind was trying to protect itself from whatever she didn't want to face yet. Riza stopped in every few hours or so asking how Edward was doing, a couple of times she asked if I was sure I was going to be staying here until Edward woke up. I just simply told her it was my responsibility as his commanding officer.  
Couldn't really say I blamed Edward, I wouldn't want to come to terms with such an event right away either.  
The girl looked so small laying in the hospital bed, especially when you took Edward's huge personality into account.  
I was still trying to wrap my head around the knowledge that the girl in the bed was Edward, and that he was now a she. If it is hard for me to grasp I couldn't imagine being the person it was done to, going through that, and living through it.  
I was ripped out of my own thoughts when Edward started violently tossing and turning on the bed and yelling 'No, please don't!' over and over again. I jumped to my feet and made it over to the side of the bed before Edward could tumble to the floor. As soon as my hands wrapped around his wrists to hold Edward still a scream tore from her throat and she began to fight harder. The heart monitor was going crazy and sending alerts to the nurses.  
"Edward! You need to calm down!" I struggled to hold the small body in place while a leg swung in my direction. "You're safe now!" Two nurses burst through the door asking what was going on and rushing around.  
I leaned over the small person below me and whispered in their ear. "Edward, clam down. I need you to calm down." Edward's head tossed to the side with a small whimper and her or his knee connected with my groin causing me to instantly let go and curl up on the floor.  
"Roy." Was softly spoken above me in an unfamiliar female voice before I heard crying.  
I tried scooting out of the way as the nurses crowded around even closer to Edward asking if their patient felt alright and what didn't.  
Edward though was having none of it. He scurried to the top of the bed, covering as much of her body as possible with the thin hospital blanket, before yelling at all of them to leave. With tears running down his, her, cheeks she made quite the sight. They looked nervously at each other before nodding and heading towards the door.  
I managed to get myself into one of the chairs and a nurse stopped next to me. "Let us know if she needs anything."  
I nodded and looked over at the scared Edward on the bed, huddled at the top, golden eyes wide in fright, with wet cheeks. It was so odd to see Edward scared, he was always so energetic and ready for anything that came his way. It almost hurt to see him so broken and unlike himself, other than physically I meant.  
"Edward?" I asked quietly, standing slowly.  
Golden eyes flicked in my direction, staring as though they didn't trust what they were seeing. "Mustang?" That same strange female voice came out of a pair of beautiful lips before teeth bit down on the full bottom one.  
"Yeah, I'm right here. We found you."  
Shoulders seemed to sink in defeat. "So you're not the only one who knows." The pair of golden eyes left mine to drop to the blanket.  
"Only eight of us, you're here in the hospital under Jane Doe, so no unnecessary questions get asked."  
Edward only nodded before lowering the blanket enough so that it only covered up to his/her lap. Edward's knees were still brought up to his chest and he wrapped his arms around them. "Does Alphonse know?"  
"No, we haven't told him yet. We decided we would let you handle that. He would probably take it better from you anyway." I brought the chair over beside the bed before sitting in it again.  
Edward looked at me, "That's good. I think I'll wait a while on that one though since I assume I won't be able to get my body back this time." The voice that passed through those lips sounded so sad I wanted to wrap my arms around her and keep her safe.  
_'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ I mentally smacked myself. _'This is Edward! Even though he's now a girl, it's still Edward!'_  
"Shou is dead. He was shot while we were trying to get you out."  
"Thank you." Hatred burned in the depths of the now molten gold eyes. I could only imagine what Edward wanted to do to his tormentor.  
"How are you feeling, physically I mean."  
Edward scoffed. "Like I'm in a body that's not mine." she shook her head. "I'm sorry it's not your fault it's mine, I should have been paying better attention to my surroundings. Hell I should have told someone where I was going." Tears welled up in the golden eyes in front of me. "I s-shouldn't have-"  
I placed my hand on the bed, but not close enough to touch.  
"Edward, this is NOT your fault. No matter what could have been different." Edward's eyes closed as though in pain as thick trails of tears dripped down his cheeks.  
"What am I going to do?" the muffled words came from behind his knees where his head was now buried. "Everything I knew is gone! Taken away from me!" Her arms wrapped around her legs tightly. "I worked so hard and went through so much to get mine and Al's bodies back, and now mine is gone again! And this time there's nothing I can do to get it back. It's not like I can do alchemy any more. And a philosopher's stone is out of the question."  
"I'm stuck like this." he sounded so defeated.  
I sighed and sat back. "Well then what do you want to be called?"  
Edward's head snapped up and glared at me. "What?"  
"Do you want to be a 'Him' or a 'Her'? Cause honestly my mind is going around in circles." Edward's mouth dropped open like he couldn't believe what I had just asked. Honestly though I was trying to get some of his spirit back. He was alive, and to me that was all that mattered. So what if he was now a girl? He was alive. There were so many who weren't.  
"Her or Him?" She closed her mouth. "Seriously Mustang? That's what you ask?" Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink in anger. "I get kidnapped, tortured, and turned into, into this! And you ask what gender I want to be called by?!" The once scared, defeated, and sad golden eyes now burned with anger and embarrassment.  
"Yep." I gave Edward a sheepish grin. It was good to see something in those eyes besides negative emotions. I knew it wasn't a permanent fix, but maybe soon there would be. I knew that Edward was going to have a few things that were going to need time to get through and reconcile with, but for now it was good to see it.  
"Well I guess I can't really go by him, he, boy, man, or male with these things!" Arms angrily gestured towards the ample amount of breast now attached to the once smooth chest. I felt my pants grow tighter and had to look away, even the reminder that it was Edward couldn't change the fact that they were a very nice set of breasts from what I had seen. "They're too big to be bound. And the hips would be hard to hide also." Ah, yes those too. Edward was not helping, and if he were to see how tight my pants were growing he'd no doubt kill me, alchemy or not.  
How to fix this situation? It was so wrong, on so many levels.  
"I am not changing my name! No matter what people say! I am Edward Elric damnit!" Hearing that in such a feminine voice made me want to laugh, but I held it back and just smiled instead.  
"How are you going to explain..." I gestured to Edward's new body.  
Edward seemed to pause for a moment before answering. "Maybe we could tell them that I was a girl the whole time? That I didn't want people to know and got badly injured on the job maybe? And I got found out?"  
_'I could probably make that angle work.'_  
"I would have to pull a few strings and change a few things in your file. Maybe we could put it so that you were undercover as a male for the past eight years because during your quest for the stone a boy would be more likely and we just stuck with it as you got older. No one but certain people were allowed to have the information about your true gender. Until that is you were found out on a mission." I suggested, sure it would need some work and time to be the 'truth', but I could get it done.  
"I guess then I will have to get used to being called a girl."  
"Well, technically you are one." I pointed out and smirked.  
"Don't push it Mustang."  
"We might have to 'legally' change your name though." I put emphasis on the legal part, since he was going to have to have a new name. "I'll even let you pick it."  
"What's wrong with Edward?"  
I just looked at her for a minute before she hung her head in defeat.  
"Fine. It's not like everything else hasn't changed anyway." I felt kind of bad now that he put it that way. "What about Edythe? That way I can keep the 'Ed' and it won't be as bad."  
She had a point, so I nodded that it would work. Besides she was going to need as much of her old life as possible to make her feel more comfortable. And make her transition easier I guess.  
"If you want I can get right on the paper work." I made to get up from the chair, and mentally cringed at the stiffness of my body from the past twenty-four hours of being here. "Though we might have to practice getting you used to your new name so it doesn't sound too unfamiliar. I'm sure some people will understand with you having been 'undercover' for eight years, but still."  
Edward hastily reached forward and grabbed a hold of my jacket. I looked down at her and she looked scared all over again.  
"P-please don't go yet." At that moment it didn't matter that it was Edward or not, she was asking for someone to make her feel safe. She let go of my jacket like it was on fire as though what she had done finally clicked in her head. She sat back and placed her hands in her lap looking at them, "I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that-"  
"It's ok Edward, I can stay. Maybe I can call Hawkeye and she can get the process started." Edward looked relieved as she nodded. "I'm just going to step outside into the hall, I'll be right back."  
I made my way out into the hall and towards the phone they had built into the wall. It seemed as though Shou changed more than Edward's body, either that or what happened to him was even more traumatic than we thought. Maybe it was both. Maybe he did something while Edward wasn't looking. Cause it seemed like even his hormones were not his own. Hormones.  
As soon as the thought popped into my head a blood curdling scream tore through the hallway. I raced back to Edward's room to find her standing up on the bed, the bottom half of the hospital gown stained red and blood running down her legs to meet with the bigger red stain on the bed.  
Nurses came in behind me to see what all the noise was about.  
"What's happening to me?!" Her face was paler than the once white sheets.  
One of the more elderly nurses approached her slowly, "Miss, my name is Mary, maybe I could explain it to you." She reached her hand out to Edward who was still standing on the bed. "Here let me help you down from there so you don't get hurt." If it wasn't for the the seriousness of the situation I would have laughed at the last bit.  
Edwa- Edythe took Mary's hand and let the woman help her down off the bed.  
Mary motioned for the other two nurses to clean up the bedding and change it while she took Edwars into the bathroom to get cleaned up. I stood in the doorway and watched quietly as everyone moved around.  
I could hear Mary explaining softly to Edward about periods and how to take care of them, and what to do if she should start cramping. Though with her pain tolerance I personally doubted she'd feel anything, especially after having automail for a good chunk of her life.  
I caught a glimpse of her face in the mirror of the bathroom and she looked worried and a little sick as Mary continued. I felt bad for her cause it was just another new thing for her to deal with. Mary then asked her if it would be alright to do the examination that was supposed to have been done hours ago. Edwar-Edythe just nodded.  
_'Damn I'm really going to have to get used to the new name. Bad enough I have to get used to that figure belonging to Edward.'_ I thought as the two nurses left the room with the soiled linens. _'Maybe I'll just wait til Hawkeye comes here to tell her about the paperwork.'_  
They spent a little over half an hour in the bathroom before coming out and Edward made her way to the bed again.  
Mary came over to me and asked if I would come talk to her by the door.  
"She seems to be a little old to be getting her first period Colonel, do you know why that might be?"  
"My guess would be malnutrition?" I said the first thing that came to mind that could cause it to be late.  
"Maybe, though she does look healthy. She's fine to go home in the morning if she wishes though I do recommend someone being close to her for a little while with as scared as she was and to help her if she needs it." I nodded, maybe I could get Edward to stay at my house in the guest bedroom. "I will give her some Tylenol in case she needs it later since she told me she wasn't in any pain now."  
"Okay." And with that she nodded and left.  
I walked back into the room to find Edwar-Edythe sitting on the bed with an uncomfortable look on her face.  
"So I need a babysitter now?"  
"I think it would be a good idea, in light of what's happened. I don't want you getting too depressed or freaking out if someone can help you." I sat again in the chair propping my legs up on the edge of the bed. "Did you want me to start calling you Edythe now? Or later?"  
The glare that came in my direction could have killed, until they saw that I was serious. "I guess now is fine since I'm going to have to get used to it anyway. This is how things are now." She dropped her gaze to the blanket.  
"Alright." I was beginning to feel my stomach protesting that it needed food so I stood up. "Do you want something to eat?" She shrugged her shoulders but didn't say anything so I figured something small would do.  
I walked out the door and to the reception desk where a bunch of nurses and doctors seemed to be hanging out talking or on the computers or the phones.  
"Excuse me," One of the female nurses looked up wondering what I needed. "The girl in room," I leaned back to take a look. "Three-oh-four? She's hungry is there anything she can have? Myself also?"  
"Oh yes I'll have a someone bring in a menu for you to choose from."  
"Thank you." I turned around and headed back into the room to find Edythe laying on her side facing away from the door. I couldn't help but notice that her shoulders were shaking as she cried.  
I felt bad for her.  
And there was nothing I could do to help her through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review/comment!


	4. Sorry for the inconvenience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -EbonySkys

Hi everyone, I am sorry for not updating as I should, I find the process of updating on this site to be tedious and down right confusing and have since stuck to placing my stories on Fanfiction.net . This Story currently has 4 chapters up on that site but is not being added to at this time. I am however working on another story in the mean time and have restricted myself to only working on one at a time so as not to get too far behind and to provide something for my readers.  
Thank you,  
-EbonySkys

**Author's Note:**

> SO I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is my first FMA fanfiction.


End file.
